This general project area has as its objective, to develop and refine methodology for the quantitative and qualitative determination of compounds and classes of compounds of general interest to the Institute and specific interest to individual investigators. In general, compounds covered by this study will include (1) those for which there is no analytical methodology, insufficiently specific or sensitive methodology, or methodology we are not equipped to utilize, (2) those which are metabolites of compounds for which adequate analytical methodology is available, and (3) those for which an adequate analytical procedure is available but which occur in a milieu providing interference with the standard procedure.